Garry Dodd
Name: Garry Daniel Dodd Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11th School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Laney Hobbies and Interests: Electronic devices, machines, Science in general and as well, he has a intrest in the making of weapons. Proficient in the use of weapons as well as Dragon and Jujitsu fighting styles. Evidently, that didn't serve him well at all. Appearance: Approximately 6'7, with a massive scar across his face, Garry D. Dodd would be a intimidating sight, were it not for his limp and evident emotional problems. He is usually dressed in dark clothes, although he does like the colour blue. He has shoulder length black hair, a strange feature that runs in his side of the family; he has it in a ponytail most of the time. Also, he has vibrant green eyes, a feature similar to that of Garry E. Dodd, however his right eye has some amount of discolouration due to a wound, the cause of the massive scar. His right arm bone was reconstructed, with stainless steel and titanium keeping it together, a experimental treatment, as the damage would have been irrepairable. His right arm is actually stronger than it has ever been, and he has tended to favor it in the few fights he has gotten into. His leg, however, is in very bad shape. Multiple fractures and destroyed tissue cause him to walk with a cane. He hates to admit it, but he feels somewhat "lesser" than most people at times. Although a cripple, he has extreme amounts of strength and is skilled with weapons of all kinds. He wears a black trenchcoat with many hidden tools inside, as well, he has made a "adjustment" to his cane. After being mugged and taken advantage of, he installed a small, battery powered tazer inside that can be activated by a clear plastic green button. It relies on battery power, and it would be quite easy for someone to remove the batteries from it if they got the chance. It is useful. Overall, he can be described as tall, crippled, and somewhat... "off" Biography: Despite that, he is a suprisingly nice person once you get past the shell of emotionlessness. He is fairly well off financially, his father being a partner of a major company. He moved to the U.S. because of a change in the company's direction, and is now head of the American division of the company. A major event happened in Garry's life that he is hesitant to talk about. Garry Dodd is one of the most disturbed people in Denton, New Jersey. Garry suffers from extreme post-traumatic stress disorder; he was involved in a fatal bank shooting a year ago. Seven people were killed that day. Garry killed one of the perpitrators of the robbery, Johnathan Istoli. This has caused him to suffer numerous nightmares about the incident ever since, and he has attempted suicide more than once. The bank shooting had many profound impacts upon his life, such as a loss of his older religious ways. Nobody quite knows why, but he refuses to talk about Church anymore, nor even go near it. Instead, he has put more effort into his martial arts. He is currently at the equivalent of a fourth degree Black Belt in Dragon Kung Fu, and a third degree black belt in Jujitsu. He also crafts his own weapons, such as rifles, knives, and even swords at one point. Many people know him as a genius; he has been known to build multiple contraptions involving electronics, woodworking, and explosives. Also, disturbingly, he is known to have a short temper as well as having a very low tolerance to stress. When he does get stressed, he has been known to lash out at people and seriously injuring them. (For instance, Paris Persphone.) It is for this very reason he is avoided by most people at his school. The teachers also refrain from talking to him, unless it is absoloutely necissary. This is a waste. There is so much genius inside his head, but his mind is too scarred for him to reach his full potential. Medically, he suffers from extreme post-traumatic stress disorder and partially shattered bones in his leg. The doctors were able to repair most of his leg with a exprimental treatment, but it is still severely damaged. Involving Adam Dodd, he has not seen him since a month before he went into SOTF v1. Garry Dodd is a thinker. He often reflects upon his life whenever he has down-time on the island. He seems to be very apathetic about other people on the island, as demonstrated by his lack of hesitation in sadistically evisicrating the skin of Derrin Istoli. Advantages: Extremely intelligent, and immensely strong, as well as being a skilled martial artist, though that won't help him because of his disability. He knows his way around weapons. Disadvantages: Needs a cane to walk, tall, stands out in a crowd of people. As well, he is very emotionally shaken and haunted by bad memories. Number: Boy #70. Designated Weapon: Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife Conclusions: Well now, another Dodd has joined our ranks. I don't think that being a martial artist will help him out too much, unless whatever God he prays to (or doesn't, whatever) feels the need to grant a miracle and rid him of that cane. I'd hate to underestimate this one, seeing as dear Adam won last year's competition, but I just don't see the potential. Evaluations Kills: Lester Treskington Killed by: Damien Carter-Madison Collected Weapons: Sai X2, Assorted Vials of Acid (now destroyed). Allies: Sylvea Hill, Licinia Vinici Enemies: Paris Persphone, Derrin Istoli, Lester Treskington, Damien Carter-Madison Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "See you in Hell!" - Said to Damien Carter-Madison before he fell off the cliff. Other/Trivia * Garry is the cousin of another SOTF participant, V1's Boy #77, Adam Dodd. Threads The threads featuring Garry, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *The Stairwell *Garry's Sanctuary *A Prince's Recovery *Meeting With The Man Who Doesn't Exist *Lunch Time! Version II: *Left in a Tree *Treskington's End *Natural Disaster *A Scientist at Heart *Don't Wait Up for Me *A Change of Heart *Sweet Serenity *Forever Falling Part I *Forever Falling Part II *Anticlimax Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Garry Dodd. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!Category:V2 Students